1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cataphoretic analyzing technique, and more particularly to a method for calibrating or checking a densitometer for use in a cataphoresis apparatus for analyzing a serum protein with using a cellulose acetate film as a buffer solution bearing film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cataphoresis apparatus using a cellulose acetate film has several advantages, that is, lessening of adsorption of a sample or pigment, a capability of analyzing even very small amount of the sample because of lowering of the sample due to the lessening of adsorption of the sample, and an avairability of quantitative analysis because of clear fraction due to small tailing in a cataphoretic process. An automatic cataphoretic apparatus capable of simultaneously making cataphoretic process using cellulose acetate films to the plurality of samples has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,505. Such automatic cataphoretic apparatus comprises a section for cutting a bearing film roll into a separate film of a predetermined length, a section for wetting the bearing film with a buffer solution, a section for applying a serum sample on the bearing film, a cataphoretic section for fractionating the serum sample applied on the bearing film into components, a section for dyeing the bearing film which is subjected to the cataphoretic process, a section for decolorizing the bearing film, a section for drying the decolorized bearing film, a section for making the film transparent with a clarifying solution and a densitometer section for densitometrically measuring contents of serum protein. In such an apparatus it is sometimes required to calibrate or check the operation of the densitometer with using a calibration film or test film in order to increase the accuracy of measurement. In the known apparatus when the densitometer is to be calibrated, at first the densitometer is decomposed and the clarifying solution such as decalin is drawn off and then the test film is charged. However such a checking process is very cumbersome and expensive.